the pale dragon
by Dragon.Of.Chaos97
Summary: A long time ago, a dragon named Talos did something so horrible, he ran away from home. But six years later after he saves someones life, he is offered a chance for a normal life. But will Talos take it?
1. Chapter 1

**(Puff of smoke) it's me. The big bad dragon of chaos. Bringing you a (yet another) new story. Alright now this is a bit more complicated than the usual prologues you get, essentially: It's a timeline of my OC Talos. On with the show.**

The pale dragon: Prologue

Year 2. Sunday 27th of November.

Talos was born. His golden egg cracked open and his head smashed out of the shell. To his parents' surprise his scales were chalk white. And even more startling was that in addition to his normal wings he had a secondary pair of wings lower down his back. But then it opened his eyes. Confusion turned to affection. His eyes were pure silver and they stared at his new parents. He gurgled and laughed. Elios helped him out of his egg. "What do we call the little guy?"

"How about… Talos?" Keza suggested after some thought. Talos' eyes darted to her. He stared without a trace of fear. He sneezed. Keza's head snapped back to avoid the sneeze. Elios chuckled at this.

"Sounds good to me." He said. The new parents picked up Talos and showed him to a cheering crowd of excited observers. The crowd went silent as they regarded the strange colour of Talos. But went back to cheering again when Elios lifted Talos up into the air. And still, despite the noise, Talos didn't cry.

Year 6 Monday 4th of January.

First day of school.

"Aww, mom what's the point of going to school when you two are teachers? Why can't you teach me at home?"

Keza rolled her eyes. She never understood why Talos never liked going near places that were crowded.

"We only teach two subjects Talos, there are more teachers. And we don't know how to teach what they teach." She explained. Talos sighed ruefully. Keza stared at her son. Something was troubling him, she knew it. "What is it Talos?"

"I'm not purple like my brother is, the other dragons will laugh at me and I don't even know my element yet!" Talos' silver eyes were glued to the floor. He took quite a bit of ushering to go out the door. His brother, Maxios, who was two years older than Talos, went with him. Talos hated his arrogant brother, without a doubt. But Talos excelled at hiding his emotions behind his seemingly emotionless eyes. Maxios regarded the cloak that covered his little brother and snorted.

"Oh come on Talos, grow up already! You can join my friends."

"_You mean followers." _Snarled Talos in his mind. "No thanks, I'll make my own friends. It can't be too hard."

"It isn't when your _purple._" Talos flinched. Maxios constantly made quips about his colour. I drove him round the twist several times. Why wasn't he purple, why can't he be purple? How the hell was Maxios purple. It was all so unfair. They continued through the streets, all the while Maxios was talking about his victories in the arena and how he was undefeated and blah, blah, blah. Talos never listened to him. He kept his focus on were he was going. He was beginning to get bored, so he did what he loved to do: he closed his eyes. And then he felt it. The rush, he _felt _his way. He knew where to go as if his eyes were open but it was so much more. It was brilliant, it always felt good: he prided himself for what he could do. He often wondered if this had something to do with his element, it always gave him hope. That's why it felt good. Turn left now, his special sense told him. There was an odd thing about it though: it also told him where other people were. That made him _sure _that it was an ability of some sort. Maxios nudged him. "You're doing that thing with the eyes again. Aren't you? Do you know how freaky that is?" Talos looked up to his big brother. He was looking straight at his face.

"It's _important _Maxios, it's the only link to my element, so I'll use it when I can." His eyes were still closed. Maxios snorted at this. He never understood. It made Talos mad. He walked ahead of his brother. While he was closing in on school, he heard other dragons talking about him.

"What's he doing? Is he blind?"

"He can't be, he's weaving his way through the crowd like a phantom."

"Hey isn't he Elios and Keza's son?"

"Yeah I'd recognize those wings anywhere, didn't know he was blind." Talos turned to the one who said that and bared his ivory teeth in a giant grin.

"I'm not blind actually, I can see just fine." He turned and darted off, leaving the two shocked dragons behind. His chuckle turned to full on hysterical laughter as he dodged the many dragons that were in his way. Oh, it felt good. When he arrived he slowed to a halt next to the registration teacher. His closed eyes covered by his hood, he nodded to the dragon. "Hello, my name's Talos, my brother is Maxios." He decided to add, he also pulled back his hood for good measure. The teacher regarded his closed eyes with curiosity and disbelief. He raised his paw and waved it slowly in front of Talos. He turned his head to where the guys paw was going. The teacher's jaw dropped.

"How do you—" Talos shrugged his shoulders and went on in.

"_Hmm, might as well see what it looks like." _He thought as he cracked an eye open. Immediately the sensation faded, he hated in when he opened his eyes, but the sight that greeted him was worth it. Several marble pillars supported the roof that was several meters above him. Paintings and ivory carvings of legendary heroes. Talos was utterly mesmerized by this.

"Oi Talos, what have I told you about running off!?" Maxios charged up to Talos' side, and smacked him on the back of his head. Talos had two horns that start from his forehead and ended in two points that curl upwards, very useful for head butts. It also made Maxios regret hitting him a lot. As he nursed his sore paw, Talos sensed another presence behind them for a brief instant. His tail, which instead of having a tail blade or mace had a cluster of razor sharp spikes, twitched.

"_I thought that only happens when my eyes are closed." _He thought to himself. But he turned anyway, and smiled politely. The figure he sensed was a crimson dragoness. She jumped when he turned around. Evidently she didn't expect Talos to notice her. Her amethyst eyes were wide as heck. Maxios also turned to see what his little brother was looking at. He backed away from the beautiful dragoness slightly, but regained his composure. He bowed and said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing a brilliant looking dragoness such as yourself here?" Talos raised a scaly eyebrow at his brother. The dragoness' brow furrowed at Maxios' greeting. Talos stepped forward. Time to be the translator.

"He says hello, what's your name?" He sighed. Maxios shot him an angry look, but Talos ignored his idiot brother. He stepped forward again and extended his paw. She took it hesitantly.

"H-hello, my name's Pyre." She said just as hesitantly. Talos smiled. He was also uncomfortable. Being around so many dragons made him nervous. He didn't show it, but he leaned in and whispered into Pyre's ear hole:

"It's okay I'm nervous too. Don't tell my brother." Pyre smirked at this. Talos gave a small chuckle himself, he liked this girl. _"Don't judge her yet she hasn't seen you yet." _He decided to ignore that voice, for now. "My name's Talos, pleased to meet you." He said with the warmest smile he could muster.

Year 12. Friday 29th of March.

"Come on Talos, can't use your element?"

"This loser can't use his element!"

"Yeah, he sucks!"

Six years into school and Talos was proving to be an apt pupil in all but one department. He still couldn't find his element. And this along with the spikes that protrude from his forearms and the two small claw-blades that came from the top of his paws that he could extend and retract at will, which made for savage close combat weapons, made him a prime target for bullying. And his extra wings didn't prove to be a helping factor either, despite he could fly with greater manoeuvrability than the other pupils. He lashed out with ferocity at the training dummies that swarmed him. Each blow he sent either killed or mangled a dummy. The timer ringed and the dummies dropped and disintegrated into piles of straw and leather. Talos sheathed his blades and dropped onto all fours and slowed his breathing. He looked hopefully at the teacher, master Tyno, who sneered in disappointment. Talos knew Tyno hated him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He never could.

"Well Talos." He began. Talos let some more hope show. "That was poor performance, the aim of the lesson was to use your _elements_ not your spike-arms." Talos' hope was shattered in an instant. His tail twitched.

"B-but my claws and spikes are all I have." He said. Tyno shook his head. Tyno was an old, and very grumpy electric dragon, he was fat and cruel. His off-yellow eyes regarded him with disgust. Talos knew that Tyno regarded him as a freak, everyone but Pyre hated him. Before either dragon could say anything, the bell rung. _"Thank god for that." _Thought Talos as he walked out of the classroom. It was the end of the day, and damn it parent teachers evening. The last thing he needed was freaking parent teachers evening. As he walked out of the school entrance he noticed some older students staring at his wings and scowling. This is another problem about Talos: he contained six years of bitterness and hatred, this, a bad day and being stared at/teased isn't a good mix. Talos turned to the 'starers' and bared his fangs. "What are you staring at?" He snapped. Unperturbed one of the dragons, a huge burly earth dragon said.

"Oh nothing much. Just a spiky four-winged lizard." Talos' muscles tensed. Though he was smaller than most dragons but he still had a wiry musculature, he preferred it that way. Talos' way of combat was 'hit them hard but don't let them hit you back' and his build allowed him to do that. And Talos was much stronger than he looked. Talos made up for his lack of an element with his bestial ferocity. But despite beating _many _training dummies to a pulp or tearing and clawing them apart with his spikes he was still being bullied. Talos couldn't stop a growl escape from his throat. The bullies backed away. _Now _they were scared, but not because of the growl. Talos had unsheathed his claws. And the look of hatred made him look pretty eager to use them.

"Hey little bro." Came a voice from behind Talos. Talos ground his fangs in frustration.

"_Please, please don't let it be Maxios." _He begged in his mind. He turned and sheathed his claws. Talos tried his best to stay calm. Not easy, not easy at _all._ Maxios strode up to him like the arrogant fool he was. Maxios was the only one who could beat Talos in combat. Talos shuddered at those painful memories. Talos turned from his brother and walked away.

"Hey runt, look at the purple dragon when he speaks to you." Said the earth dragon who insulted him earlier. Talos still kept on walking. But he was on edge, he couldn't keep his temper in check for long.

"Hey bro, check this." Said Maxios. Talos ignored his brother; he was still struggling with his rage to hear, until his claw inadvertently hit his face. Talos reeled from the blow. He looked at his paw and realised that a small ring of glowing green energy was on his wrist. He hit himself again. "What do you think? My own little version of mind control: body control." Cackled Maxios as he made Talos hit himself again and again. Never in Talos' life has he begged for mercy. And he wasn't going to break that record yet. He thrashed against his restraints. "Well what do you think?" Maxios asked again.

"Go to hell." Snarled Talos. Maxios only laughed.

"That's not very nice Talos, looks like I need to educate you." Talos' paw smashed into his face with more ferocity. Talos strained and pulled as hard as he could but to no avail. Maxios' hold was strong. Talos seethed with anger. _"Make him pay, make him pay _now." This was his rage talking, he knew it. He also knew that, unless a miracle happened he will punch himself out.

"STOP!" Cried Pyre as she raced to the scene along with several eager-looking dragons. Miracles _do _happen. Maxios turned to face the fire dragoness. He grinned maniacally.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." He chuckled. Talos noticed that the rings grip lessened, now that Maxios attention is away from him. Pyre was shaking in fury.

"I said stop, let him go. Talos did nothing wrong."

"Oh you are so wrong, but anyway, I'll let him go if you go out with me." Pyre's jaw dropped at that comment while all the dragons 'ooh'ed. It was at this point did Maxios and the crowd make a big mistake: they weren't keeping an eye at Talos who was beginning to free himself from the ring of energy on his wrist. Pyra, who also wasn't keeping an eye on Talos, managed to find her tongue.

"W-what?! I'll never go out with you!" Maxios only laughed at this. He strutted towards Pyre slowly until he stood only a few feet away.

"You may deny it now, but you will be mine, and if you don't well Talos is going to be very bruised when I'm done with him."

"THAT WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE MESS _YOU _WILL BE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Screamed Talos. Everyone turned and looked in shock at the white dragon. Who finally managed to free himself of the ring. Maxios only managed a surprised grunt when his brother slammed headlong into him. Talos powered fist after fist into Maxios' face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! HUH?! I'M SICK OF YOU BULLYING ME! WELL NO MORE!" Pyre reeled in shock at Talos' rage. He never lost it like this, he was always so bottled up. She began to feel scared of Talos, what if he turned on _her?_ She didn't know she was crying. She only knew when Talos looked up from Maxios' now very damaged face, and saw her face. His rage bled away instantly, and he got off Maxios. Talos walked hesitantly towards Pyre, who backed away. Talos paused. _"Why is she so scared of me?" _the answer came immediately: _"You lost it, you lost yourself in the rage you spent so long suppressing. She's scared of you. Don't be surprised, few creatures could look more monstrous than _you _did back there." _Talos looked down at his paws, his gaze centred on the small spikes that could grow into large claws in an instant. _"The weapons of a monster. _You_ are a monster Talos. Admit it." _Talos tried to speak but couldn't, his heart shredded itself whenever he looked at Pyre. He didn't know his parents where there until Elios saw Maxios lying, battered and beaten on the floor and said.

"What have you done to my son?" Talos turned in shock at the two adult dragons. Again he tried to speak, to justify his outburst, anything! But he simply couldn't. Elios' eyes burned with fury. "You MONSTER! What have you done to Maxios!? Your own brother!?" Talos for the third time tried to speak but only managed a strangled,

"I…" But Elios cut him off.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL GO HOME WHILE WE TAKE MAXIOS TO THE INFIRMARY! THEN WE WILL DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT."

"Dad… Pyre… please, let me explain." Talos was choking up. This wasn't meant to happen, he didn't mean it. "I didn't mean…" Elios cut him off again.

"NO EXCUSES! GO HOME! _NOW!" _Talos' head bowed in defeat. Even his parents hated him. He was a freak, a monster. He didn't belong here.

"_Get out of here Talos, they'll never stop hating and fearing you." _Talos walked back home alone. Not even his secret sense could cheer him up. He hated himself, through and through. He lost everything because he lost his temper. Talos began to weep silently to himself. This isn't fair. He didn't deserve this. After taking many turns he finally arrived home opened the door and walked in. There was no redemption from this, no hope. He sat down at the table chair, wrote a small letter on a specifically chosen paper and scratched something out on the other side. He couldn't stop his tears from falling on the paper. Talos left the paper on the table grabbed his cloak and cowl and left the house. He spread his wings and flew away from the home he will never lay eyes on again, and towards a life alone. He didn't care where he went, just away from here.

Half an hour later.

Elios, Keza and a now healed Maxios entered the house. Elios was still furious over what Talos did, and didn't notice the paper on the table. But Keza did, and when she read the contents she burst into tears. Confused Elios took the paper away from her. He saw that the paper was slightly wet from teardrops, probably a 'forgive me' letter. But as he began to read it he saw that he was very wrong.

_Mom, Dad, Maxios and Pyre._

_I don't deserve to be here, it's the simple truth. I hate Maxios with all my heart but I can't bear with what I did. I'm a monster, a beast. And I deserve to live as one. Don't come after me, please. You know that I shouldn't be here. Perhaps our paths might cross again, but don't count on it. I don't regret my decision to leave. I only took my cloak so don't worry about your money. Goodbye everyone, and to prove that this is the end, turn the page over._

Elios did. And what he saw would haunt him forever. It was their family portrait, their only one. But Talos' image was scratched out. Elios dropped the letter in shock. Since when did Talos hate Maxios? Was his only question. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Keza.

"You did this to him." She whispered. Elios looked at her in shock. She stared at him with cold hatred and grief. "You destroyed him Elios, you did this to him. And you Maxios." She turned to the young purple dragon. "Why does he hate you, what did you do him?" Her voice was still a dangerous whisper. Maxios was frozen in fear. He couldn't say anything. But he was spared the bother by his mother when she said. "We're _all _to blame for this we didn't look out for Talos when we had the chance. And until you two can realize this I want nothing to do with you." She picked up the letter. "I'm taking this to Pyre, she was his only friend so she deserves to know." Keza turned and stalked out of the house.

Meanwhile Talos flied over the valleys of Avalar, unsure of his destiny. And totally none the wiser about his destiny having many things in store for him.

**And that is how you break a family. Seriously though I nearly cried while writing this chapter. Will Talos ever recover from this and will he discover his element. **_**Yes he will!**_ **Shut up you! Ignore him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boo! Dragon of chaos here once more. Spamming yet another chapter for this rather sad (so far) story.**

**Okay here we go! (Throw my hands up like I'm on a rollercoaster.) Yee haw!**

Chapter 2: Rescue mission.

Six years have passed since Talos' disappearance. The scars still did not fade from his mother's soul.

But as for Elios and Maxios, they hardly cared. Keza was so disgusted by this that she left them as well, she went to Warfang. Maxios had to go as well because he needed to be trained by the best to fulfil his destiny as a purple dragon. His gang went with him for they were the strongest dragons in the village. Pyra also, having shown a lot of promise went as well. Her cousin; Ember was eager to meet her. Today was a day of special importance.

It was exams day. But Maxios exam was by far the most dangerous. He had to go to Dante's freezer. The guardians described the situation.

"Pyra has agreed to be 'kidnapped' in order for this test to work; you must go to the heart of Dante's freezer and rescue her. It will be dangerous; undead warriors intent on killing anything that intrudes their home roam the freezer." Terrador explained to Maxios. The exam made him uneasy.

"Is it life or death?" He asked. Cyril started at that question.

"Oh not at all young dragon, a security team of dragons has been assigned to assist you should you be overwhelmed. You and Pyre will be teleported away. So have no fear." Maxios smiled. Cyril continued. "You have half an hour to stock up on supplies with Flame, who is training to be the new fire guardian." Maxios smile disappeared. He _hated _Flame, just as Flame hated him back. But he kept a civil tongue and nodded before leaving.

Flame was also angry at the fact that he had to travel with his rival. He ranted about for his half an hour time while he packed. "I still can't believe they teamed me up with _him_. They should know that we hate each other." He said. Ember; his girlfriend, shrugged and said, "Well I think it's _because_ you hate him so much, I mean, perhaps they're trying to make stop hating each other by making you work together." Flame paused for a minute then tensed.

"_Why is she always right?" _He thought. He was stopped partway through his packing by Ember who wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise you'll come back in one piece?" She whispered into his ear. Flame turned his head to look at Embers' beautiful eyes.

"I promise." He said before kissing her. He felt tingly as warmth spread through his body. _"Get a hold of yourself! You're packing damn it!" _He pulled away. "Sorry Ember I gotta pack." She pouted but said nothing. When Flame had everything he needed he put on his satchel and went to the door. But before he left he ran back up the stairs, nearly knocking Ember over. He was back in less than three seconds.

"_How does he move so fast?" _She wondered. She noticed that Flame was wearing sunglasses. Flame noticed her staring at him and said.

"If I become blind from the sunlight reflecting from the snow, I'll never be able to see you again." Ember blushed slightly but her scales hid it, for now. They left the house and locked the door. When they entered the guardians' temple Flame went down to business immediately. "So when are we flying out of here? Why are you smiling like that?" The last question was asked with a hint of unease. Volteer's grin was the widest of them all. Flame looked over to Maxios who was staring at a machine that Flame has never seen before. "Err, what's that?" Volteer's grin became wider, if such a thing was possible.

"The teleporter." He squeaked. Flame examined the device; it was basically a platform that was bolted onto the floor by four nuts, the platform was big enough for all of the guardians to stand on it. Flame scratched his head.

"Doesn't look like much." He said. "Looks more like an upside down plate." Maxios rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go already." Flame just shrugged and stood on the platform. Maxios followed suit. Volteer was about to pull the lever until Ember screamed,

"HOLD IT!" She stomped up to Flame and kissed him passionately. When she broke away she rested her forehead against Flame's. "Remember your promise." Flame smiled.

"I will." He promised. When she stepped off Flame and Maxios disappeared in an emerald green mist. Everyone looked at Ember, who grinned smugly.

"He won't forget that kiss anytime soon." She sniggered. Further conversation was interrupted by a small glowing light that zipped to Terrador's face. Sparx panted for breath.

"Yes Sparx?" Asked an amused Terrador. Sparx took a great gulp of air before speaking

"You know when you asked me to keep an eye on that special crystal that says what's going on in the freezer? Well something happened." He passed the crystal over to Terrador, straining a lot as he did so. Terrador looked at the crystal with mounting confusion.

"What is it Terrador?" Asked Cyril. Terrador looked up at the three dragons and dragonfly.

"It seems… that young Flame and Maxios aren't the only ones who entered Dante's freezer."

00000000

When Flame and Maxios arrived at the freezer the cold instantly hit them like a blast. But they got over this in due time. It wasn't long before they started arguing.

"You better stay out of my way you purple lizard."

"Or what?"

"You'll get some severe burn marks." Maxios scowled at the threat but said nothing else. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. They walked through the ruins and pathways marked by snow. Flame sensed that something wasn't right; this is easy, _too _easy. He looked around and his gaze fell on one of the frozen soldiers. It was dead. "They're all dead." He thought aloud. Maxios snorted.

"Well duh." Flame shot Maxios a worried look. Maxios expected some sort of scowl but this was new.

"No, Maxios. I mean they've been killed _again. _Someone or something got here first." Now Maxios was examining the corpses.

"These things were either torn apart or gutted." Flame raised an eye ridge.

"So?"

"The claw marks are all too familiar, I know who did this." He smiled bitterly. Flame was surprised by this new side of Maxios, he was never this… focussed. Flame walked up to Maxios who turned to face his rival. He still had that bitter smile on his face.

"So who did this?" Asked Flame. Although he was unsure if he _wanted_ to know who did this. Maxios laughed, which only served to unnerve Flame even more.

"Skin as white as snow, silver eyes glowing with rage and hatred with claws of monsters." Flame was beginning to worry about Maxios' sanity. "I have waited for this for a long time."

"Well? Who did this?" Pressed Flame. Maxios turned to walk away but looked over his shoulder.

"Talos."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun. After six years, has Talos come back? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 the power of force

**(Gateway to hell opens, I step through. I scrape the dust off me.) Hello I'm back, oh hang on. (I wave my hand, the gateway closes.) That's better. Yet another chapter, I noticed the last one wasn't as long as I'd hoped so I'll try and make this chapter longer. Enjoy, oh and by the way I don't own spyro or any other characters from his franchise.**

Chapter 3: The power of force.

Talos stalked through the icy wasteland that was Dante's freezer. They got it right when they called it that, brr. But the cold didn't matter. Not when one has Talos' powers. And no one did, apparently. He was truly the first of his kind. And he was proud of that fact. Talos indeed had an element of his own; he called it force. One of the reasons he called it force was his ability to control gravity; which is a type of force. Talos made a mental note to take physics if he could to see if it could help with his element. He was also capable of creating small nuclear explosions. Nuclear forces were closer to fire because they explode, but it's still a force.

Talos took in the sights; crumbling ruins, ancient halls, some tables and stools here and there Talos guessed that he was in an abandoned dining hall or something similar. History was always an interest for Talos. He wondered what it was like, all those years ago. He pictured the soldiers in their black armor, peasants pulling carriages filled with food (or possibly dead people.) He wondered if Dante's freezer was warm back then, perhaps it was. If it was then it must have been _centuries_ old to say the least, god knows how long it would take for the weather to change like that. Who knows? Talos heard snow crunching behind him and turned; frozen warriors.

Talos' claws sprang out of their fleshy sheaths. _Shing! Shing! _They shone and gleamed like metal for an obvious, if slightly unlikely reason; they _were _metal. They were longer, sharper and deadlier than ever before. His arm and tail spikes were also longer and metallic. The ice soldiers paused at the dragon before them; his four wings spread wide making his muscular body look even bigger, his claws shining with silver-like brilliance, and his eyes; his eyes were colder than the freezer, but something simmered in there; a need, the need for redemption and an anger kept in check for six years. Talos didn't give them any time, 'kill them before they kill you'. A strategy he has taken to heart, with good reason; the past six years have been cruel to him, but he didn't care. Nothing, but nothing will ever make him regret his decision. He sent the first two flying with a force blast from his fang filled maw. They crashed into the other three.

"_Stupid bastards, you make this _too _easy." _He thought with a grin before darting forward. One of the undead already sprang up and swung his blade in a decapitating arc. Talos ducked under the blow and severed the soldiers arm at the elbow. His earlier question 'can undead feel pain?' Was answered by the soldier's agonized howling. But Talos had no intention of letting the wretch live; he spun around, using the momentum as a weapon and powered his tail spikes into the clumsy bugger's back while his left arm lashed out to parry another soldier's war axe. He grabbed the haft and pulled himself towards the soldier while wrenching his tail out of the dead soldier. His claws impaled the axe wielder, but that wasn't enough, so he sent a blast of force from his claws; resulting in the soldier bursting like a balloon. Shrapnel flew everywhere; the shards knocked two soldiers of their feet and off the edge of a cliff, the last one staggered but refused to fall. Talos decided to have some fun with this one; he charged forward, jumping at the last second and delivered a staggering force-powered hind leg drop kick. Ten meters away the last soldier died as he fell from an ice wall, leaving a visible dent/hole in the ice face. Talos continued onward, cursing as he forgot to sustain the force field that trapped heat. _"Don't be a wuss." _He thought with a teeth-baring grin. He was totally unaware that he was being watched.

00000000

The guardians, Ember, Sparx and Spyro watched Talos' brief but brutal encounter with the ice soldiers through one of the specially designed camera-crystals they had placed around the freezer for observing Maxios and Flame. They looked at each other, totally surprised at the white dragon's skill. Spyro was the first one to break the silence.

"Did you see the power he was using? I've never seen it before. He was throwing them around like rag dolls." Volteer nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'd quite like to know that young dragon's element. I believe it's a power that has never been recorded before." Volteer turned to Cyril. "Cyril, you're the guardian's historian, tell me; have you ever seen or heard of this type power?" Cyril tipped his head back in thought. He sighed and shook it.

"Never before in my grand ancestor's records has a power like this been recorded." Ember's eye ridges furrowed.

"So, that's a 'no' then, right?" She asked uncertainly. Sparx covered his mouth to suppress a snigger. Ember got up and took a closer look at the white. "I wonder… are you who I think you are?" She mused. Terrador gave the pink dragoness a confused look.

"Young dragoness, are you saying you _know_ that dragon?" Ember's gaze never left the image of the pale dragon fighting the undead.

"No, but Pyre mentioned a dragon with spikes coming out of his hands, she was friends with him, but six years ago he ran away from home." She explained. Everyone gasped in shock. Spyro overcame his surprise first.

"Why would he run away like that?!" Ember's expression saddened.

"Pyre never mentioned that, but when she tried she burst into tears. The only thing I got from her was 'I failed him' and that's it." Spyro wondered just what could have happened between those two. From beneath that thought however a very interesting idea surfaced. He turned his head to face Terrador with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Terrador?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"Do I remember there being an extra slot for the test?" Terrador began to understand what Spyro was thinking.

"You're not actually saying—? " Spyro's grin became wider.

"Why not? All we have to do is herd him towards the ice king's chamber and _then _we'll see how good he is." Cyril turned to stare in shock at the purple.

"Spyro have you gone mad? The test could kill him!" Volteer stepped in.

"If the newcomer is accepted for this trial he will protected by the same rules that protect Maxios and Flame!" He said in less than three seconds. Ember turned to the crystal again.

"Speaking of which, how are those two idiots doing?"

00000000

Talos' passing through Dante's freezer made Maxios and Flame's journey drastically easier. Maxios was ever watchful. His eyes panned out for the telltale flicker of white scales reflecting the sunlight. Flame was also watchful. But he cared only for the ice soldiers. To be perfectly honest he was the only one actually doing something about them. Maxios did sod all when they arrive. Flame has to do all the work, _just _because Maxios' brother decided to make an appearance.

Flame was caught completely unawares when Maxios suddenly shouted;

"There he is! Get him!" And charged forward. Flame focussed his eyes on the scene before him; there were several ice warriors crowding around… _something. _Whatever it was; it moved like a blur. Without warning, all of the soldiers were blasted in every direction and Flame got his first clear view of Talos the white dragon.

Like Maxios explained; Talos had pale white scales with a steel-grey underbelly, his silver-like horns were curved slightly at their tips, making for excellent goring weapons. His four wings were spread wide, making them as clear as daylight despite being the same colour as the snow. Flame could see something shiny coming out of his arms and tail but because of the sunlight (and his sunglasses) he couldn't make it out. Whatever they were, Talos was using them to tear the ice soldiers apart. Flame saw Maxios close in on Talos just as he finished the last of the soldiers off.

Meanwhile in the temple. Spyro and the others looked at the purple and white dragons with a growing panic.

"This doesn't look good." Said Ember.

Maxios couldn't believe his luck. Revenge, finally. He was going to make Talos pay for every scar he gave him six years ago. Maxios smiled as he pictured the look of terror on his brother's face when he is beaten to death. But as Maxios got closer he noticed something was wrong; for a start, Talos claws and spikes looked as though they were made of metal and he was throwing the ice soldiers around like they weighed _nothing. _Maxios shook his head.

"_No, he's going down, right now!" _He thought angrily. He let out a mighty roar and charged.

Talos simply couldn't believe it. How many soldiers were there in this dreaded place? He only came here out of historical interest; he didn't come here for a fight. But Talos was no fool. Reasoning with the ice soldiers would be a futile waste; they listened to no one. So Talos fought with as much mercy as they did; none whatsoever. He let out a blast of force to knock away the soldiers crowding him. Many died but some where still alive. He flipped through the air ramming his tail spikes through a soldier's stomach, and flipped again sending the soldier sailing through the air. He let stabbed another through the eye slits of his helmet, kicking him away and off the edge of the cliff. There was only one more soldier; he was bigger than the others and carried a huge halberd. He let out a mighty roar and charged, Talos opened his mouth and a surge of nuclear energy blew out of his mouth, reducing the big guy to shrapnel and bone.

"_Who's big now?" _He thought with a chuckle. Talos heard a roar behind him and felt something crashinto him. Talos teleported away and reappeared a few feet away, yet another awesome force power. But when he saw who charged him he nearly gasped. He was expecting another ice soldier, but not _him._

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to turn up after six years?" Laughed Maxios. Talos' jaw nearly hit the floor. How could his brother be here? Why did his brother have to be here? Talos remembered the day he lost it six years ago. The guilt he buried a long time ago was beginning to claw its way back up to the surface. Talos sheathed his claws.

"_Calm down, calm down." _He urged himself. He stood up straighter. Talos, despite the age difference between him and his brother was the same height as Maxios but wasn't so ridiculously muscled. "You've changed, brother." He eventually said. Maxios grinned menacingly.

"So have you, little runt." Talos felt a cocksure surge of recklessness go through him.

"You're a lot uglier than I remember. I imagine that was quite a feat to achieve." Talos smiled, but his eyes remained as cold as ever. Maxios snarled at the insult. But Talos faced many creatures that where considerably more scary than him and Talos knew that, one day, he will have to settle the score with his purple brother. But Talos was nothing if not cool-headed. Another strategy he utilized; if you can, use reason if your foe understands the concept. Talos raised his paws. "Look Maxios, we don't have to fight you know. I have no quarrel with you; I only came here to see the history." Talos laughed. "I didn't know that history could come back to life, even if it is a mockery of life." Flame caught up to Maxios. He shot the purple dragon an angry look but said nothing. Talos nodded his head to Flame. "One of your goons?" He asked Maxios.

"Hell no!" Growled Flame. Talos looked at Flame with interest.

"Oh, in that case, go. Just go, I know a reasonable soul when I see one, I know Maxios wants to take me down, no matter what I say, but you and I on the other paw have no problem with each other and I hate making enemies." Flame was totally caught off guard at the offer. What should he do? Go, fight? What? Maxios snorted in competent at the fire dragon's confusion.

"Enough of this! In my fathers name I will destroy you." Talos raised an eye ridge.

"Just Elios? What about Keza?" Maxios took note off his brother's tendency to call his parents by their names.

"Father supported me for all of my life, whereas _mom_ left us after you ran away, she said we didn't _care _for you enough." Talos started at this. Emotions conflicted in his mind. He asked his next question with a slightly desperate and hopeful tone.

"You mean… Mom… cared? She didn't think I was a… monster?"

"Why'd you think she ran off?"

"What about..." Talos paused, unsure if he could actually say her name. "Pyre?" Maxios immediately saw his chance.

"She's my girlfriend now; I was just on my way to rescue her. And she most certainly hasn't forgiven you for leaving. She said and I quote; 'he was too weak to stand up and face the punishment of his actions, I hope he rots in hell.' Now if you would excuse me." Talos stepped back in horror. Flame instantly felt pity for the white dragon.

Talos was looking down at his paws silently weeping. Maxios walked pass. But stopped short. "Oh yeah." He said before smashing the white dragon into the air with an earth charged tail. Talos sailed through the air and slammed into a nearby wall. He didn't get up. Flame went over to the snow covered dragon. Maxios raised an eye ridge. "What're doing Flame?" Flame turned his golden eyes to his rival.

"You go on ahead. I need a break." Maxios knew Flame was lying but walked away anyway. Flame turned back to the white dragon scraped the snow off of him, lit a small fire and sat next to Talos as the broken dragon wept.

**Yet another sad chapter. (Shoulda made this a hurt/comfort story god damn it) Poor Talos. I swear to you all Maxios _will _get his comeuppance see ya next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bang! I'm back (points to hell portal) very useful. Anyway enjoy. **

**Ice king: Oh I will. (Looks at chapter) OH MY GOD! (Runs out the door)**

**Me; Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

The pale dragon chapter 4; Realization

Ember and the others gasped at what Maxios did. Was Maxios really going to leave him there? Why did he smash this Talos aside? Ember understood why Flame hated Maxios, what he did to Talos was horrible! Maxios seemed to know Talos… what is going on? Spyro drummed his claws on the floor. It was all he could do to keep his outrage in check.

"All in favour of failing Maxios say aye." Rumbled Terrador. He was angry as well. A chorus of 'aye's' sounded. Grim satisfaction passed through Ember. But what about Flame? What is he doing now? She peered into the seeing crystal. He was staying with Talos. Aww. Spyro looked at Sparx.

"Go get Keza. She will want to see that her son is alive." Sparx nodded. He left the room in silence. That never happened before. She continued to peer into the crystal. Wait. What was Flame doing? He was rolling on the floor for some reason. What was he doing?

Flame was in fact laughing. When he finally realized what Maxios said about Pyre he burst into laughter. Talos looked up. His tears were frozen onto his face.

"What? What is it?"

"Puh… Pyre going out with Maxios, her never forgiving you, what bullshit!" Talos blinked and stopped crying.

"What?" He said in an aggression edged voice.

"The last time he asked her out he got a kick in the balls. He couldn't pee straight for two days afterward. I can't believe that he said he wa—" Peeewwwo! Flame's head snapped up. He looked to see that Talos has gone. Where'd he go?

"MAXIOS! I'M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A DEAD FISH!" Yelled Talos as he charged through the ankle deep snow. A couple of heavily armoured soldiers blocked his way. But Talos was way to powerful for them. He smashed them aside with a sweep of his cluster spiked tail and continued without breaking pace.

Flame smiled. His work was done. He sniggered and followed Talos' trail of destruction.

Maxios walked into a chamber that surprised him with its size. Wow, this place was huge. He looked around there were several ice pillars around the place. Looks like a throne room or something. If this was a throne room, where was the king? He saw Pyre lying patiently, staring at him with those lovely lilac eyes. He still had no idea she hated him.

When Pyre saw her purple 'savior' come, her muscles immediately tensed. She despised Maxios for what he did to Talos.

Talos… why did he have to run away? Why? She looked down at her paws and she imagined for just a brief second she was holding Talos'. She sighed. She never had the chance to tell him about how her feelings for him. Would things be different if she said sooner? The ground around her rumbled; the ice king awakes. He stomped pass her and advanced towards Maxios. The enchantments around Pyre made her invisible to the ice king.

"_Kick his ass." _She thought bitterly. She could have sworn that Maxios said;

"Wow, thas' big." She saw Maxios charge forward and breath fire into the ice kings face. This made him reel but he clubbed Maxios with the pommel of his sword. Maxios landed onto the ground with a 'thud'. _"Come on, get him now." _He sprang away from the ice king and used his 'body control' to keep him away while he recovers. Bloody coward. She continued watching the epic (she had to admit) battle. Meanwhile a certain white dragon was making his way towards the chamber.

Talos stormed past the door that led to a giant fortress and went into the hole in the wall nearby. It stank of Maxios.

"He's good." said Spyro with a grin. Keza was there now and she stared, open jawed at her son.

"He's… he's alive. After all these years. He's alive." She wept tears of joy. She turned to Spyro. "Thank you, thank you for telling me that my son is alive, I'll be able to tell him how much he means to me!" Sparx huffed.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." He grumbled dryly. Keza turned to the dragonfly.

"And you where the first to tell me this wonderful news, thank you so much for bringing this to my attention." Sparx puffed his chest out with pride. Ember hopped up and down.

"Breaking news guys, third candidate entering throne room." Ember chuckled. "Oh Pyre, you're in for such a shock. And you Mrs Keza." Keza turned to the young dragoness.

"And why's that young Ember? My son being alive is shocking enough, I am glad yes, but still surprised. What else should shock me about my son returning?" Spyro grinned.

"Because Talos came back in a big way, he's using a power we have never seen before. And he used it well, like he trained all his life." Keza started. An ugly thought came into her head.

"Did he and Maxios meet?" Spyro sighed and nodded. "And?" Terrador answered for Spyro.

"Maxios attacked him. But not before saying something that… hurt Talos a lot." Keza bristled with anger at this. "We have failed him as a result of this." Keza said nothing. But evidently she was furious. She started when the teleporter activated and a purple dragon appeared out of the green mist.

00000000

Talos stalked into the throne room, menace and rage in each step. Maxios will pay for deceiving him. Redemption meant _everything _to Talos. He saw the huge ice giant battling his bastard brother. Evidently Maxios was exhausted; he was panting, sweating, huh, and swearing a lot. Talos studied the ice colossus that was beating the crap out of him. Was that Dante; the last living king before undeath claimed this place? Dante pinned Maxios with his foot and rammed his sword down.

Maxios disappeared in a cloud of green mist before the blade could kill him. Talos walked into the center of the chamber.

"Well I'm none the wiser as to what just happened there but thank you for beating up my brother. I'm guessing you're Dante." He smiled and was totally relaxed in front of the roaring ice giant.

In the temple. Ember was impressed, this dragon's got guts to stare down an _ice king._

Dante roared and charged. Talos let out a roar that equalled the giants and unsheathed his metal claws.

"Come on Dante, I survived numerous foes and challenges. Nothing can stop me from saving Pyre. Not you, not the Ancestors, _nobody!_" Talos charged forward and his gunmetal claws clashed against Dante's ice sword, sparks flew. Talos grunted and was driven down by the ice king's strength. He teleported away and appeared above Dante. He increased his gravity and slammed his fist onto Dante's head, creating a force bubble around it to lessen the strain on his fist and increase the damage even more on icy's helmet. _"Okay, a full frontal attack won't work." _He thought as he returned his gravity to normal and landed gracefully on his hind paws. _"Go for the eye slits? If I send a blast of force from my paw I could blow its head off. But I need to weaken him first, or at least de-shield him. Gotta do this fast." _Talos ran forward and enacted his plan.

Pyre couldn't believe it. Talos… Talos came back. Here to save her from Dante. Or was he? Did he know about the test? As Pyre watched the duel between dragon and colossus she began to become confused. Talos had power! Did he after six years discover his element? What happened to his claws? She wanted to go to him, be with him. But couldn't. If she took one step out of the barrier, Dante would kill her. She saw Talos spin like a white whirlwind and smashed his spiked tale into the side of Dante's knee, drawing a cry of agony from the ice king. The king dropped his sword, and clutched the shattered mess that used to be its knee. Whatever power that Talos was using, it was certainly making him much stronger. Talos grabbed Dante's shoulder guard swung over its head and launched a savage kick that shattered his shield. Damn, Talos was good.

Talos chuckled as Dante struggled to get up.

"Not long now 'Icicle head'." He calmly walked towards the straining ice king. Talos wasn't arrogant, he was however a realist. And he knew that not even an ice king could recover from a blow like that. The ice king conjured a massive ice spear and tried to run Talos through. But Talos grabbed the spear, decreased the ice kings gravity, and _pulled. _"Get over here!" He yelled as he threw the ice king from his laying place and smashed him into a nearby ice pillar. It shattered, although whether it was from the impact or Dante's cry of pain… Talos couldn't tell. Dante wasn't done yet, he had one card left to play; Dante roared and sent several icicles flying at Talos.

And Pyre. Talos dove into his power. If he failed; he and Pyre were dead. Dante's power battled Talos. Talos could feel himself getting forced back; he dug his claws into the ice and poured more power into his force. Talos begun to sweat and he could swear his nose was bleeding; he couldn't take this for long. He needed to stop Dante at all costs. He won't fail Pyre again, not again. Dante laughed in triumph.

It was the worst thing he could ever have done, because this action provoked the following action from Talos; he used his fury mode. Talos lifted into the air with a resounding howl of pent-up grief and rage. Dante felt himself being crushed by his own amplified weight; the ice was cracking beneath him. Talos had no fury of his own, either that or he hasn't found it yet. But Talos had a sort of fury where his powers would increase to superlative levels. Aptly he called it his fury state. Talos' eyes became silver spheres of pure light. The air around hi rippled like he was encased inside an invisible bubble, his body glowed with a dull reflection of the bright magnesium flares that replaced his eyes. Dante's ice crystals slowly turned around until all of them pointed at the doomed ice king. Talos, still in the air gazed down at Dante before waving dismissively. As one the icicles plunged into a screaming Dante. He howled in agony as his own spikes impaled him. Talos tensed up. Time for the finisher.

The same aura that encased Talos now surrounded Dante. He was slowly lifted up until his head became level with Talos. Talos reached out as if trying to grab the ice king, but he was several meters away. Pyre, despite her awe, was confused again. But it ended when two sounds filled the air; Dante's howling and the tortured sound of crumpling metal. Pyre saw that the ice king's armour was _bending._

"_That's it!" _She thought. _"Talos is crushing him, can he do that?"_ He could. The whine of abused metal was increasing in volume, so was Dante's screaming.

"_No Dante, last king of Ousholak." _Whispered Talos, even through the noise, Pyre could hear his unsettlingly calm voice. _"I will not spare you like Spyro did. You have never spared any intruder before, nor have your troops, you tried to kill me and the one I hold most dear to my heart. For this, I will end you __**now.**__" _And with that, Dante's head was crushed. He fell limply to the ground. But Talos didn't stop. He threw several nuclear and force blasts into the ice king until all that remained was a gaping hole. Talos floated gently back to the ground, the bright glare of his eyes and aura disappearing, his breath came in great sucking heaves. He gazed at Pyre for a seemingly infinite time. Pyre could see the sadness in his eyes. "Pyre." He panted. "Pyre… I, I'm sorry, I'm so… _very… _sorry." Talos took a few steps forward before stumbling forward on nerveless legs and fell face first onto the floor. Pyre gasped and rushed forward. She caught managed to hoist Talos' head into her paws.

"Talos, wake up, please. Don't die, please, not like this. Don't leave me again. I don't want to lose you again." She cradled the unconscious force dragon and held on for dear life as if he was a lifeline. She wrapped her wing around him to keep him warm, and lied down net to her saviour, sobbing. She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around to see an exhausted and severely battered Flame. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Blared Pyre.

"I was… holding off… the undead army, they tried to… help their… king… they all… died suddenly so I came here to see what was going on." He explained, managing to recover his breath in the process. He looked around. "Um where's Dante?"

"Gone, dead. Talos tore him apart." Flame looked around and saw several pieces of Dante all over the place. Ouch. Flame bent over and pushed a talon into Talos' neck.

"He's alive, good and strong. But leaving him in the cold like this won't help that much." He took out a small jade crystal from his satchel and spoke to it. "Hello? You there?" A voice crackled back. It was Spyro.

"Were here, we saw what happened to Dante." Flame nodded.

"Tell me afterwards but now take us home. Talos needs help." The green mist took Flame, Pyre and the unconscious Talos, leaving the throne room truly empty of all life.

**Talos is alive don't worry. Now you know why Dante legged it. Talos, Pyre, Keza and Maxios are mine and mine alone. So will Talos be okay, how will Maxios react to his little brother beating what he could not? And will Pyre explain these 'mysterious' feelings for Talos? Find out next chapter. Comment please, I feel lonely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allo, I'm back. Bringing you another chapter of our Wolverine rip o—err I mean, um er. Bugger. Oh shut up and read the chapter, I'll stand here and wait for the blushing to fade. Oh wait, sorry. Almost forgot. A friend of mine; sUbSoNiCSoundwave for kindly allowing me to use his character: Ashur the raptor dragon. So thank you VERY much mister subsonic. **

The pale dragon chapter 5: Family reunion

Talos awoke with a start. He jumped of the bed with a cross between a thud and a muffled _clang_, landing metal skull first on the floor. He was thankful for that accident at munitions forge. It was painful, but the perk of metal claws was totally worth it. He managed to stagger onto trembling legs. He looked around the room he was in; it was a circular room with a six meter high roof. Talos panned his snow white head left and right; there were several tables with pouches and crystals on them. Talos finally saw the bell next to a set of mahogany double doors. A childish urge in him; that little ten year old inside of him said;

"_Ring it, ring it!" _ But Talos shook that off and tried to stagger through the doors. After a few minutes of pushing he realized from the handles he was meant to pull the damn thing. He chuckled at the fact that he forgot how doors worked. _"So __**that's**__ how long I've been gone for."_ He smiled as he finally went where he wanted. He took a few steps away from his room until someone said,

"Oh, hello, you're awake." On a normal day where Talos wasn't so pooped he would have floored the stranger instantly, but not today. He only managed to turn his head and grunt in confusion. The voice came from a dragon he never saw in his life; it stood on its hind legs and had shorter forelegs that acted more like arms. Talos guessed this due to the fact the stranger was carrying a book in his… 'hand'? It looked like a hand; the guy had thumbs on his forepaws. He had two, gunmetal coloured horns that angle so their tips almost attach, and his snout was shaped more like a beak than anything else. He had onyx black scales and his underbelly and wing webbings were the same colour as his horns. His dark green eyes studied Talos' silver orbs (that still had a faint trace of the magnesium light from his fury state) with curiosity. His dagger tipped tail swished from side to side in excitement, as did his huge toe claws on each hind paw tap the ground. "You're awake." The stranger repeated. Talos cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you, what am I doing here? Come to think of it, where is _here_?" The stranger ticked the questions of with his free paw and a whimsical grin.

"First, name's Ashur the awesome raptor dragon at your service," He replied with a bow, Talos nearly snorted, but more out of amusement than anything else. Ashur rose to meet his eyes again. "Second, a friend of mine called Flame brought you here because you needed help, and last but not least, you my lucky friend are in Warfang; city of dragons, more specifically the academy infirmary. Anymore questions?" Ashur crossed his arms that grin never leaving his face. Talos nearly jolted at the word 'Warfang'. As a child he always wanted to go there, but now he wasn't so sure. He was used to a life in the wilderness, and standing in a stone corridor unnerved him. He tapped his claws in a drumbeat that oddly mixed with Ashur's raptor talons.

"Where's Pyre?" Asked Talos, he wanted to know that for quite a while. Ashur lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, she's fine. In fact she seems brighter than usual. She's been aching to meet you for a while. Are you her friend?" Talos nodded slowly his face softened slightly at the thought of his long lost friend. Ashur saw Talos relax and smiled again. "Want to meet her?" Talos lit up now; the first sincere smile crept across his face. Ashur chuckled and beckoned Talos to follow. Talos noticed that Ashur had a trail of metallic spikes previously hidden by his head running down the back of his head and neck. Talos stalked down the corridor, contradicting Ashur's carefree bipedal stride. Ashur chuckled at Talos' tense state and decided to lighten the mood. "So. I heard about you kicking that ice king's frozen ass. Pyre told me you smashed the thing to smithereens. Not even the heroic demon could do that." Talos' brow furrowed at that last sentence.

"You mean… Spyro, right?" Ashur shivered at that name. Talos looked up at the strange raptor dragon with confusion. What was vexing him? Talos decided to change the subject back to Dante. "Yes, I used my fury form to kill him." Ashur looked at Talos oddly.

"Fury _form?_" Talos nodded.

"Yes, I'm not sure if I have an actual fury, so for now I called the state I got into to kill Dante, the last ice king with the fury form. During this state or mode or whatever's your poison, my powers reach almost impossibly powerful levels. It feels like a dream almost; a dream of… freedom, and pure power." Talos didn't know he had closed his eyes; nowadays he couldn't tell the difference, the secret sense was as natural as his actual sight. He continued on. "Nothing can stop me when this happens, but I only use it in my direst situations, because I can get quite exhausted after a while." Talos realized that he closed his eyes when he sensed himself walking too fast leaving Ashur behind. Ashur scratched his head.

"Wow, you are an odd one. You're the first dragon to use a fury state. What's your element?" Talos grinned a toothy grin.

"Force. That's what I call it. I can alter gravity, fire nuclear explosions, and fire blasts of force out of my mouth and sometimes my paws to augment my strength and send my foes reeling. And that's just some of the things I can do, but if I had to list them all I'd be here all day. Force is a good element for dragon that likes to experiment with a variety of possible attacks or defences." Talos still grinned as they passed another corner.

"Wow." Was Ashur's reply. "I can control gravity as well, very useful for picking up stuff. My elements are plasma, sound, iron and of course gravity." Talos nodded with interest.

"May I ask how you came by these new elements?" Ashur shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah I was corrupted by Malefor. I didn't hurt anyone though I managed to break free with my dad's help. He punched me out and exorcised me. He also made sure Malefor would never possess someone again. The villagers from my home call it 'the night of the dark spirit.' I don't have a problem with being different to others but I can't stop being scared of purple dragons, to me they're demons. Being possessed isn't nice and it leaves its mark." Ashur cringed at the awful memories. Talos felt sorry for the guy. He turned his head to console the raptor dragon, but he ended up walking into a door. _Bonk. _Ashur sniggered and pulled the door open once a curse-muttering Talos moved back to allow the doors to move without hitting him again. They walked through to find a heated argument. Pyre and… Talos guessed the red dragon beside her was Flame, he couldn't help but picture him with the glasses. A pink dragoness sat beside Flame with her head on his shoulder, probably a girlfriend. The legendary guardians, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador, were there, and so were Spyro and Cynder. Talos was surprised that he didn't care that much; they were like superheroes and Talos couldn't care less. He _really _has been gone for a long time, he used to revere them. Ashur walked forwards to sit with Pyre and the others while Talos looked around the circular room. Or was it more like a hexagon? Talos really couldn't remember. The first thing he noticed is that all of the occupants of the room were scowling, why were they scowling? He started to walk to Pyre when someone he thought dead screamed.

"But it isn't fair, why did I fail?!" It was Maxios. Why did he have to be alive? Talos continued walking to Pyre until he realized that he couldn't go near her. It felt awkward. Talos cleared his throat. He only wanted Pyre's attention, but he got the entire room's attention. Pyre gasped before running and wrapped her arms around Talos' neck. Talos noticed then at how muscular and how much bigger he was than Pyre, that,s what six years of constant adventures and fighting to survive does to a dragon. Talos smiled as he returned the gesture. He gently stroked Pyre's back like she used to do to him to get him to relax. Talos felt his heart beating like a drum. She sobbed onto his back.

"You're back, after so long, you're back. I muh… missed you _so _much." She let go much to Talos' disappointment and to his surprise, slapped him in the face. Talos was sent reeling. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS!? WERE YOU MAD TO LEAVE HOME WITH NOTHING BUT A CLOAK?! WHAT MADE YOU LEAVE!?" Talos let a tear fall from his slightly glowing eye.

"I saw your face when I lost my temper, I never saw you so scared of me before. I thought you thought that I was a freak like everybody else did. I was convinced that there was nothing left for me, that I didn't deserve to be near any of you. My dad calling me a monster didn't really help that much." Cynder gasped at the last sentence.

"He called you a _what_?!" She exclaimed. Talos nodded. "That is no way to treat someone's child!" Snarled Cynder. Pyre's jaw hung open.

"What do you mean? I looked scared?" She whimpered

"Pyre, you were crying." Replied Talos. Pyre gasped, was she crying? "I thought you feared me, and you were my only friend. I had nothing left." Continued Talos. Pyre looked at her paws, weeping to herself. Talos put a paw around her neck and again she threw herself into Talos, nearly making him topple.

"Aww." Said Ember. Ashur sniggered. Maxios, angry at being ignored, finally blew up.

"EXCUSE ME! WERE TALKING ABOUT ME PASSING THE TEST, NOT ABOUT SOME FREAKSHOW'S PAST!" Talos growled but did nothing, yet. Terrador turned angrily to face the insufferable purple dragon.

"You did not pass because you attacked Talos!" He growled. Ashur got up onto his hind feet.

"And he isn't a freak, I speak from experience. You're more of a freak than Talos is!" He snarled. Talos just stared, wide-eyed. No one except Pyre defended him until now. He had to admit; it felt good to have friends, but where they…friends? Was this what it was like? Talos smiled again. He missed having friends. Maxios turned and spat at the raptor dragon.

"Nobody asked you, possessed one!" And in his rage, fired an earth bullet at Ashur. But Talos instantly teleported and sliced clean through the flying rock (one of the pieces nearly hit Sparx) and unsheathed his other claws with a growl. Talos anger never left his eyes, it stayed there; Talos was good at controlling his emotions, that skill never left him. In a way, that made Talos' anger more scary and much more dangerous. The entire room turned shocked eyes at Talos. "So that's how you got away when I charged you!" Said Maxios with rage. Talos nodded.

"It is. I'm warning you Maxios, I have power, and all I need is a good reason to use it. Attacking me and my friends happens to be one of them."

"Bring it on, you four winged freak!" Roared Maxios. He charged but Talos let out a force blast which sent Maxios flying. But Talos didn't stop there, he teleported and grabbed Maxios as he was airborne and slammed him into the ground. Maxios groaned as Talos reared up and stamped a hind paw on Maxios chest and put his arm spikes onto his throat. Maxios breathed a torrent of fire at Talos' face. He didn't even flinch. Talos had a skin tight force field ready in case Maxios tried something like this. The fire peeled of like a snake shedding skin. It flickered out as the shield dissipated. Talos increased his gravity to pin his brother down. Pyre watched with shock as Talos did this with ease.

"_What did he go through, to make that look so easy?" _She thought with worry. She wondered how much Talos suffered. And how did his claws become metal? It made no sense. Talos' eyes glowed slightly with suppressed anger and the aftermath of his fury state.

"I warned you Maxios, and I will warn you again; don't you dare touch my friends or there'll be hell to pay, is that understood?" Maxios nodded hastily. "Get out of my sight Maxios, you make me sick." Snarled Talos, some disgust showing on his white face. At that moment the doors burst open _"They were double sided?" _Thought Talos with confusion. Elios stormed in followed not-so-closely by Keza. The adult fire dragon launched into a rant immediately.

"What do you mean, Maxios failed? Why, he's a perfectly good stu—" Keza nudged him. Elios was about to reprimand his ex-wife for interrupting his speech, but she pointed to the two brothers; Maxios on the floor, panting as Talos' increased weight was beginning to get to him, and Talos, once crouched ready to strike his brother, now staring at his parents with wide eyes. Keza looked glad to see Talos again. Talos slowly got off with a 'try it, I dare you' glare at Maxios. She ran forwards and embraced her son, who stood stock still. Talos expected his parents to scorn him, but not this. Talos felt his heart beating faster again. Keza cried with happiness. Her son was back.

"You're back, you're back…" She kept on saying. Talos couldn't help it, he started crying to. He missed his mother. She cared for him, treated him like an ordinary dragon. Maxios nearly ruined it. He tried to speak but the pink dragoness said.

"Those two are having a moment, shut up." Maxios ignored her, but Elios beat him to it.

"What is the meaning of this? What is that little coward doing here?" He snapped. Spyro stared in shock at the seething fire dragon. Nearly every adult screamed at Elios for being cruel to his child.

"—How dare you!—

"—No way to treat your child!—"

"—Talos killed an ice king!—" Elios didn't even flinch. Until one voice, quiet yet more clear than the roaring adult dragons.

"I am _not _a coward. I am many times the dragon Maxios is." Now everyone stared at Talos.

"_What, did you say?" _Purred Elios like a contended lion, his voice was soft, but tinged with threat. Talos faced down his father.

"You heard me. I am not a coward. I've fought for survival almost everyday, I have fought many creatures, and… I am far more than Maxios will ever be." Talos didn't even tremble; he spoke firmly, without an ounce of fear, not even when his dad blew his top. Again six years of fighting has it's perks; lack of fear being one of them.

"HOW DARE YOU! MAXIOS IS A LEGANDARY PURPLE DRAGON AND AS A DEFAULT MANY TIMES MORE THAN YOU!" The others would have protested if Talos didn't reply.

"Maxios is an arrogant and selfish fool, he never stands up for others, and he only has friends because they fear his wrath. He never deserved to be a purple dragon. It is dragons like him that end up trying to blow up the world." The entire room gasped at Talos comparing Maxios to Malefor. Keza was dumbstruck. She was totally sure that Talos hated Maxios to the core now. Elios bristled with fury, almost to the point of looking unhinged.

"WHY YOU! I'LL SORT YOU OUT!" Elios moved to strike him but Keza stood in front of Talos. She bared her teeth in an angry snarl. Pyre went to Talos and stood beside him. She wanted to talk to him, desperately but not now. Keza stared at her ex-husband with cold anger.

"How dare you?" She whispered in the same tone as she did six years ago when Talos ran away. "How dare you attack your own son? You claim that Talos is a monster, but you Elios, you and you alone, are the monster. I'm sick of standing up for Talos because you can't see him for who he is. Ever since Maxios became a big shot and Talos couldn't find his power you tried to get rid of him."

This was news to Talos. He listened intently. In truth he wasn't that surprised that Elios cared more about Maxios than Talos, but he never cared that much. But this… what did Elios say about him behind Talos' four winged back?

"You just don't understand what Talos is don't you? That isn't a dragon! That's just a freak-spawn!"

_Slash! _Keza slapped Elios full on in the face, resulting in three long gashes on his cheek. He staggered back. Keza was so tense her claws were grinding holes into the stone floor.

"Don't. You. Dare, say that again. You disgust me Elios. I have no idea why I loved you now." She hissed. She turned to Maxios. "Get out. You and that fanatic you call a father. OUT!" Maxios jumped at her sudden outburst and rushed out pronto. Elios scoffed.

"You choose to side with that? So be it." He turned and strutted arrogantly out of the room, the door closed with a slam. Talos was totally dumbstruck. Elios tried to get rid of him… all his life? Or was it ever since school? Talos didn't know. "Now that we have that mess sorted out." Keza turned back to face Talos again. "Look Talos, if you still hate me, I understand. I didn't do enough, I wasn't good enough…"

"Mom…"

"What you must know is that…"

"Mom…" Talos raised his voice a bit.

"You'll always be a son to me and—"

"MOM, I'D LIKE TO STAY WITH YOU!" Keza paused. Did Talos actually say that? "I left because I thought you thought I was monster, now seeing that you didn't and you forgive me for leaving you, I'll stay." Keza stayed silent, she couldn't say anything. For a nearly comical period of time she said nothing. Talos shook his paw in front of her face. "Uh, hello. Anyone home?" Ashur walked over to Talos and Pyre.

"Need a hand?" He sniggered. His tail blade touched Keza below the ribs, the blade was very cold. Keza yelped as she was shocked out of her unresponsive state. Words spilled out almost immediately.

"youllstayohimsogladi—"

"Mom, mom, slow down please." Keza took a calming breath and started again.

"I'm glad you're staying. I'm sorry Talos; I failed you as a parent. I hope you can forgive me for my foolish neglect and—" Again, Talos cut her short. But this time he ran headlong and embraced his mother. He wasn't really the mummy's boy type, but after six years one really wants to meet his parents and friends again. Pyre and Ember 'awwwwed' which caused Ashur and Flame to chuckle. Keza let go of Talos.

"Let's go home." She said. The reunited mother and child strode out of the room. Talos stood straighter than he ever did in six years.

**And Talos kicks Maxios' ass again. Elios really hated his white son? Oh I'm evil. (Hissing laugh) More of the mighty force dragon soon, he'll come back kicking tail like always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, gather round I have another chapter for you little children (aw god that sounded weird) anyway Talos is back in another chapter, enjoy. And thank you mister subsonic for Ashur again.**

The pale dragon chapter 6; Back to school

Poke.

Poke. Talos grumbled as someone was trying to wake him up. They can try.

Poke.

"Come on hun, it's time for school." Talos, forgetting where and when he was mumbled in return.

"Aw mom, I don't wanna wake up. Five more minutes." The voice sighed and, according to Talos' ears walked away.

Peace. And then… someone else walked in. Talos felt someone give his sheets a sharp tug and put ice on his stomach. Talos yelped and leapt into the air like a startled cat and landed on the icy assailant. It was Pyre. "Pyre, don't do that!" He screamed. Pyre laughed as Talos grumbled and got off her. She turned her head to the door.

"He's awake! Your ice shard worked!" She yelled. Another voice; Keza's sounded from downstairs.

"Good to hear. Now come down, breakfast is ready." Talos groaned as he stumbled down the stairs accompanied by Pyre who was herding the force dragon with the ice chunk. Talos turned and looked at his friend.

"You live in the same house?" Pyre shifted uncomfortably.

"My parents had to go on extra guard shifts back home so I came with your mom." Talos didn't press the matter, but that was because of the ice shard in Pyre's paw. He went down the stairs and sat at the large dinner table. Keza put a huge amount of lamb on his plate.

"If it's too much I—" Talos bit into his meal and tore several large chunks out of the meat. "On second thoughts." She went back to the kitchen. Pyre was looking at the greedy white dragon. She already had breakfast. Keza came back with a satchel. "Let's see if this fits you." Talos eyed the satchel suspiciously.

"Why?" Keza raised an eye ridge.

"You missed six years of education Talos. You need to catch up." Talos groaned at this, but said nothing. Pyre had a load of books in her bag and she was already placing the satchel around her neck. Talos struggled with his. Pyre went to help but Talos used his force to wrap the satchel around his neck. Pyre sniggered and the couple said their goodbyes went out of the door. They met up with Flame, Ember and Ashur soon. Talos stayed silent while the others chatted, until they all stopped. In front of them was three burly fire dragons, all ugly and scar marked.

"You, freak show, are you Talos?" Talos snarled his answer.

"Yes and you guys look a lot more deformed than me." The lead fire dragon growled.

"You better watch your tongue around us, and around Maxios." Talos huffed. Maxios' goons, surprise, surprise. Talos rolled his eyes and walked past the trio. They moved to get in his way, but Talos conjured a force fist that hit the all in quick succession. Talos friends walked past the now howling trio. Talos said nothing, he didn't want any comment at all. The group stopped, specifically Ashur.

"If it's another one of Maxios goons, get lost now." Growled Talos. He turned to see another purple dragon; she had a pair of horns that gracefully curl backwards, her tail had a small curved tail blade like Cynder did in her teens. Her golden eyes that glowed with mischief and warmth met Talos' cold silver eyes that also burned but with slight anger. Her underbelly was golden as well as her wings. She had a small crescent shaped birthmark on her left cheek. Her mouth was stretched in ivory teeth-filled grin.

"Hello." She said in an energetic voice. "My name's Luna, I'm Pyre's friend, and Spyro and Cynder's daughter." Talos wondered if he accidently decreased the gravity around her, but then saw that she was bouncing slightly because she was hyper and energetic. He cocked his head while Pyre went over and introduced Talos, who remained expressionless. Ashur cowered at the back of the group. The girls went of and chatted about all sorts of things, leaving the boys in confused silence. Ashur let go of the breath he was holding. Talos shook his head.

"I'll never understand the female mind, it's too weird." He walked after Pyre, Ember and Luna. Flame and Ashur shrugged then followed the force dragon. When they arrived Talos was in awe of the academy's size. His jaw nearly hit the floor. Flame sniggered.

"Just wait until you see the inside." He grinned whimsically. Talos nodded dumbly. A large crowd had gathered to see the new dragon. They formed two large groups with a small path down the middle. Talos saw that many of the teachers stood at the entrance, Spyro and Cynder among them. Talos still didn't regard them with a lot of awe, he reasoned that it was because he had a fair idea of the many adventures the purple and black dragons had, but he only fought to survive, was there a difference? Terrador's voice boomed out silencing all of the students.

"Settle down students of all ages. Today a new dragon joins us. He has fought many battles because of his many adventures." Talos bared his teeth. Why did Terrador have to give the students his life story? "I hope you will respect him as one of us and that you will welcome him with open arms." Talos sighed and entered the courtyard behind his friends.

00000000

Terrador waited for Talos to arrive. He saw Ashur and Flame come into the courtyard. Talos was right behind them.

"And now boys and girls, introducing, the first of his kind… Talos the force dragon!" There was no cheering. Talos walked forward between the two large crowds that stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Four wings?"

"What's with the spikes?"

"I know him…" One of the dragons said. It was the earth dragon six years ago that taunted Talos. "He was the freak that beat Maxios up!" Angry murmurs rumpled through the crowd like ripples in a pond. The dragons of the academy thought highly of Maxios, hence their opinion of Talos wasn't all that good. Talos remained calm, his silver eyes staring straight forward and never wavering. His four wings were folded but he made sure that his second pair was visible. As he walked up the steps he noticed how big Spyro was, but again Talos really couldn't have cared less. Terrador stepped aside so that Talos may stand beside him. As Talos moved to stand beside the massive bulk of the earth guardian, Terrador was already talking.

"I thank you for your enthusiastic acceptance of our new student!" He yelled. Talos raised an eyebrow, but his common sense told him to keep his mouth shut. "As I said I hope you welcome the newest edition to our academy at Warfang!" Still, no cheering, Talos preferred it that way. He hated being popular, somehow the prospect made him nervous. He was nervous now as a matter of fact. He doesn't like being stared at, and those that usually do end up dead. Terrador turned to Talos. "Anything you would like to say Talos, before we go in?" Talos offered no reply but stepped up and looked over the huge dragon crowd staring at him hatefully. Talos nearly scoffed.

"_Pathetic, just because Maxios is a purple dragon, they revere him." _Talos turned his head from side to side, there were a lot of students. "Well, it's true how I had many adventures, but let it be known that although I don't mind telling a few stories that might for example explain these". He unsheathed his claws, they glittered in the sunlight. "Or any other great injury that left a mark, I have no intention of explaining them over and over again, because it's the past and I will be comfortable to let it go. And let it also be known that I simply couldn't care less if you all hate me or not." Everyone's expression turned to that of shock. Even the teachers looked at him in disbelief. "Judging by your looks I'd say you all worship Maxios. Well I don't, let it be clear that I simply don't care that he is purple, colour doesn't matter. If you think he is a hero just because he is purple then you're sorely mistaken. You think he is a caring warrior? You are wrong. You think he is strong and brave? Again you are wrong." The crowd rumbled angrily like a minor earthquake. "Hate me if you must, for I simply don't care, because dragons of all ages; I truly am the first of my kind and though I don't know the full extent of my powers I know full well that I can take on anything and anyone. I'm here now, I am a student the same as you all are, like it or not. Deal with it." Talos turned and began walking towards the door, leaving everyone totally speechless.

00000000

Talos smiled. He got the effect he was looking for. He wondered if people might ask him about his adventures. They probably will, he did after all explain that he didn't mind that much. Talos liked a good story, and he had many. He could hear the teachers coming up from behind. Cynder looked quite bewildered, whereas Spyro looked fairly amused. Cynder nearly blew her top.

"Are you raving mad?!" She yelled. Talos smiled a crooked smile, somehow being yelled at by the fabled terror of the skies seemed amusing to him. "Do you have any idea how unpopular you just made yourself?" Talos' grin grew wider. "What if the other students think you have a problem with all purple dragons?" Talos raised his eye ridges.

"I think my vendetta against Maxios was fairly clear, but I made no move against Spyro." He was still smiling. "I only judge others by their personality and actions, not their colour, so Spyro is safe on that regard, as are you, Cynder. I only regard you two by your hearts and not whether you are popular or not, and I intend to be regarded the same way." Cynder's eyes were as wide as saucers. She wasn't expecting a reply like this from Talos. She thought he only voiced his hatred of Maxios, but this is something else. Talos continued. "If I may say so myself, it's a fair system, it works well and I respect those that deserve respect from others, I will earn respect by helping others, not by my past, not by what I can do. That, Cynder, is my intention, it's the primary reason I said that. Along with the fact that I indeed despise Maxios. No one knows what he is truly like. Now then… may I have my timetable please?" Talos accepted the timetable from a shocked Cynder.

Combat training was his first class. This will be interesting. He walked into a circular room with eight pillars on the outer rim of the combat arena. Training arenas brought bad memories for Talos, as a result he felt a pang of dread when he walked in. Terrador was there and… Talos stopped dead in his tracks.

It was master Tyno. He seemed just as surprised as Talos was. _"I have an element now, bitch. And if you still think I'm a freak, I'll nuke you until you look like a burned piece of meat." _Talos calmly walked over to his friends; Ashur, Flame, Pyre, Ember and Luna. Tyno's hostile gaze followed him all the while. Terrador cleared his throat.

"First of all, welcome to combat training Talos." Talos nodded in respect. "The first thing we will do is asses your skills, you will fight wave after wave of training dummies that will increase in difficulty, use any method of attack you see fit. Is that understood?" Tyno scoffed. Terrador turned. "Something you would like to say Tyno?" The obese electric dragon scowled but said nothing as Talos took his place in the centre of the arena. Talos reached his paw over his neck and pulled, giving of a sharp _crack_ as he did so, and then pushed it the other way. _Crack. _The class cringed and the word 'barbarian' was heard. Talos unsheathed his claws, they still glittered with a silver lustre despite usually being a gunmetal colour. Half a dozen small dummies slightly bigger than the force dragon burst from the ground, they charged as one, closing the distance between them and Talos and then… they paused, as in stopped in mid-motion. Talos chuckled and slowly raised a paw like he was saluting his foes. Suddenly, he clenched his paw. The dummies were crushed instantly, their straw forms buckling under Talos' force barriers that he conjured. Talos turned, his eyes became cold as they usually became when he was fighting.

"I used my elements this time, master Tyno." His voice dripped with sarcasm. More dummies came, they were bigger than the last ones, much bigger. Talos went on the attack this time, his claws tore one of the dummies in two. Talos nuked a trio of dummies trying to sneak up on him. He parried one of the wooden clubs and smashed his head into the dummies face. Everyone expected him to reel from the attack.

But to everyone's shock; the dummy's head caved in and it became limp. Talos wrenched the club from his arm spikes and proceeded to smash the final dummy into a straw and leather pulp. The club was turned into matchsticks by the time Talos was done. More dummies, twelve of them. Talos teleported around, reappearing, killing a dummy and then warping away. Talos stopped an arrow from piercing his flank by making it stop in mid air. He turned it around and sent it flying back to its owner. The five remaining dummies charged and Talos clenched his paws, rose up on his hind paws and flung his arms out. He sent a minute wave of force that sliced through the dummies' waists. More and more dummies came in waves of increasing difficulty, but Talos kept on fighting, despite being exhausted and weakened. The school bell went off but nobody cared, they were to intent on the fight. Tyno waved a paw and the dummies dropped, leaving Talos in the centre.

It was fairly clear to see that the force dragon was extremely tired. Talos staggered, but stayed on his paws. Weakness was something he won't succumb to, his body won't allow it; the instincts were so ingrained in his mind that he can't, or more precisely _won't _let go of his ability to fight for long periods of time. Terrador began to clap, followed by Talos' friends and soon the rest of the class was clapping enthusiastically for Talos, who just stood there looking confused.

"What?" He asked. "What did I do that's so special?" Pyre bounded up to Talos.

"Talos, you beat the record! Not even Spyro when he was your age could take on that many dummies." Talos cocked his head.

"Erm, how many waves?" Terrador came up with a checklist.

"Forty nine waves, so you're in first place, Maxios is second, and tied for third are Luna and Ashur." Talos nodded dumbly. Fatigue was getting to him. Terrador set the checklist aside. "How do you fight like that, what compels you to fight on? You were in a few tight spots but you break out and go on a killing spree." Talos took a gulp of air before answering.

"Instinct sir; I'm used to fighting with the knowledge that if I falter or show weakness I die. As you saw, it served me well. Frankly sir it's an instinct I'm proud of." Terrador nodded in approval. Talos smiled and staggered off with his friends. Ashur was ecstatic, Luna was purely amazed, Flame and Ember were very impressed (Talos knew Flame was jealous) but Pyre was quiet. She blushed whenever Talos looked at her and she stood quite close to him. It was lunchtime 'thank goodness' was Talos' comment. They went in the waiting line for lunch. As they came out (Talos used his control over gravity to lighten his tray because he had so much.) They sat at the table and talked.

"So…" Said Flame. "How's your first day back?" Talos shrugged.

"I enjoyed combat class, I've got a grudge with Tyno you see. And the look on his face was almost priceless. I think I might do well on history because it's fascinating to me, in all honesty I think I'll be fine." Pyre knew Talos liked history, he read a lot. Luna was confused.

"What makes you say that? I know you're not arrogant but why do you think you'll be fine after six years of being alone?" Talos smiled.

"Let's just say that for the past six years a hooded creature that reads a lot entered a lot of pop quizzes and won a fair few times." Ashur burst into laughter and Luna giggled. The group talked about each others lives for a while, though many wanted to hear Talos' journeys, he was having none of it. Pyre talked about some birthday parties she had, Luna attended many of these. Ashur tried to speak but fell silent whenever Luna began to talk. Talos was given an unsubtle reminder of Ashur's phobia of purple dragons. Further conversation was halted when Talos was slammed head first into the table, leaving a sizable dent in it. It was Maxios and he was _mad. _

"What're you playing at!?" He bawled. Talos snarled as he sized up his brother. His claws unsheathed and he and Ashur got into a fighting stance. "Aw, look the freak twins are reunited." Jeered Maxios. Talos realized that Maxios was only trying to set him off. He scoffed and turned away.

"Back off Ashur, I don't want to start a fight the first day I come back to school." Ashur hissed.

"This isn't over abomination!" He spat at Maxios and stamped briskly back to the table. Maxios wasn't intending to let them go yet. His body control wrapped around Ashur's legs and he was flipped upside down. "Let go damn it! It ain't funny!" Many of Maxios supporters were laughing at the suspended raptor dragon. Talos came back stood protectively in front of Ashur. His cold gaze flickered over the many dragons and they stopped laughing instantly. A few of them were in his combat class, spies how quaint. Then it dawned on Talos.

"Ah I see now. You're just jealous because your 'deformed' brother beat your score in the survival arena. I should have known you'd come running to put me down before rumour got out that I bested you on something on the _first day_ I came here." Maxios let out a low growl. "Thought so." Talos smiled a feral grin. He waved his paw nonchalantly and Ashur dropped onto the floor, murmurs rumbled through the crowd that Talos managed to dispel Maxios' famous body control so easily. Talos helped Ashur up and the duo left again.

"Why you—" Snarled Maxios. He sent a fireball streaming at the duo. Ashur turned around and fired a stream of blue fire at the fireball. Ashur's plasma ball beat Maxios' fire bomb. Ashur turned around and growled. Talos turned around and unsheathed his claws.

"Stop it Maxios! Why must you bully others? Why do all of you…" He was speaking to the entire dining room now. "Regard this purple scumbag as a hero? You see how he bullies others! You see how he takes pleasure out of making other dragon's lives a total misery! So I ask you all; why do you all revere him? Because he's purple, is that it?" A small earth dragon ambled forward towards Talos.

"Mister Talos, Maxios bullied my friend and he calls me names." Talos nodded.

"First of all, you don't need to call me _mister _Talos, just Talos is alright. Second, what is your name?" The earth dragon smiled a bit at Talos' warm tone.

"Um, Jes, Talos. And my friend's name is Amy." A small electric dragoness limped out of the crowd, her limp was due to a bandage on her back leg. Talos smiled warmly at the small dragon. "But Talos… Maxios' destiny is to maintain the peace of the world. You know… like Spyro did." Talos 'hmm'ed.

"I see. And you think that the one whose destiny to maintain the peace is a bully. Oh yes I can imagine that. 'Oh Maxios is such a hero, oh and he used to beat up little children when he was young, oh _what a guy!_" He flung his arms up at the last words. His claws glinted in the sunlight that was coming in from the windows. His biting sarcasm won a few laughs. "Anyone else who got or still is getting bullied by Maxios?" A few stepped from the crowd of dragons. "And what about his friends? Do they bully you lot?" Those who already stepped up rose their paws and many dragons of varying types and colours stepped out of the crowd. Jes piped up.

"You're my hero now!" Many voices rose in agreement. Talos' expression became as hard as his skull.

"No. I don't want to be a hero, a friendly acquaintance or a friend if you must but not a hero. I'm not a hero." Maxios seized his chance.

"Oh the great hero is so modest. Aw… perhaps one day an entire village will thank you and you will spit on their faces as well." To Maxios' surprise Talos nodded and smiled.

"Right you are brother. Yes I know I lived with this guy. Although I wouldn't say it quite like that though. As a matter of fact I have saved villages before. Who knows of the legend of the pale dragon, he who hides his face behind a tattered cloak and cowl?" Amy raised her paw and bounced slightly.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me!" Talos inclined his head and Amy began the tale of the pale dragon.

00000000

One year ago

The village of Uriah was burning, its defences were overrun and grublins swarmed. They were unstoppable, indomitable. The elder; an old electric dragoness by the name of Electra was overseeing the evacuations. But she knew deep down that it was useless, they were dead. The grublins were fast and many, the dragons were limping and those that could fight were severely wounded. All hope was lost. One of the dragons broke down into sobs.

"My sister! She's still there! No, let me go! Let me go!" A small dragoness was running as fast as she could from the grublin army but she tripped and fell face first. One of the grublins pinned her down and raised his oversized sword. "Nooooo!" An ear splitting roar tore through the village and a hooded creature appeared from nowhere and blasted the grublin from his feet with something that no one saw, either way it died. The dragon looked at the small hatchling with piteous eyes.

"You don't deserve this." He whispered under his breath, only the small dragon heard. The white dragon turned his hooded head slowly towards the grublins. A hiss came from underneath the hood. The dragon cocked its head to one side then the other. A pair of bone claws sprang from his paws and he charged into the fray. The hooded dragon assisted the evacuating soldiers and protected escaping citizens. In under an hour the grublin raid was broken single-handedly by the lone dragon barely in his teens. The hatchling saw the hooded figure… wait he wasn't hooded. Amy saw a glint of silver eyes from the dragon. The dragon turned and disappeared into the fire. The fire was doused the moment he disappeared.

From then on the pale dragon was the martyr of Uriah. They said that the pale dragon watched over the village even in death, because the grublins rarely came back and when they did, the pale dragon came back to save them and faded away afterwards.

00000000

Talos was crying, he didn't know that but he was. This was the hatchling that he saved a year ago. A faint smile appeared on his face. It didn't click until now. Amy smiled up at him, she knew him from the start, the pale dragon of legend.

"So why did you help?"

"I couldn't let you suffer, it just didn't sit well with at all." The crowd 'aww'ed. The school bell rung yet again and everyone filed out of the dining room. The rest of the lessons were fairly normal. Just as Talos said he was actually quite smart despite he fell behind six years. Lunch was undisturbed for now, but Talos knew that he has already affected this place. Pretty much everyone wanted to know him. Amy and Jes sat on the table next to Talos from then on.

"So how was your first day back at school?" Asked Keza nervously when Talos and Pyre came home.

"Let's see; I beat everyone else's high score on the survival arena, I'm doing fairly well on the ordinary work such as maths and history and I just discovered that I'm a martyr called the pale dragon so all in all, pretty good." Keza laughed and gave Talos a bear hug. Pyre saw herself hugging Talos for a brief second and then… Pyre shook her head at those thoughts.

"_He just came back, don't make things awkward for him!"_

"_How can being in a relationship with Talos be awkward?"_

"_He doesn't know how I feel for him."_

"_Well, when you're somewhere private with him say… the bedroom."_

"_Don't say anything naughty."_

"_Just tell him, okay that's all, what happens afterwards is up to us and Talos." _Pyre followed Talos up the stairs and saw him deposit his satchel next to his bed. _"All or nothing." _Pyre walked in and cleared her throat. "Um Talos, there's something I want to tell you." Talos sat down and listened. "It kinda started before you ran away, in fact I was going to tell you the very day of the incident." Talos' interest was piqued now.

"Oh, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well it's not so much as say as so much as do." Talos wondered where this was going. "I'll just do it okay… here goes." Pyre walked up to Talos, leaned in close and Talos couldn't believe what happened next; Pyre kissed him.

"_Pyre's kissing me… when did this happen?"_

"_Well duh she told you."_

"_What do I do? I don't have any experience in _this."

"_Simple do as I say and you will win yourself a girlfriend. Okay first things first; wrap your arms around her back." _Talos complied. _"There you go, now the tails. Careful!" _Talos' cluster spiked tail could seriously cut Pyre deep so Talos was indeed careful. _"Now break away and watch the results." _Talos broke the kiss and stared into Pyre's lilac eyes. She was worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I just have no idea what I'm doing." She bumped his chin with her snout.

"I'd say you're doing quite well."

"_Told you." _The couple climbed into bed with each other.

"Talos?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please don't leave me again, no matter what."

"I swear." _"So I beat everyone else's high score on the survival arena, I'm doing fairly well on the ordinary work such as maths and history, I just discovered that I'm a martyr called the pale dragon and I have a beautiful and kind girlfriend, so all in all; bloody marvellous." _

**I'm impatient when it comes to this stuff. Give me a break I have no girlfriend to speak of so in my opinion this should be understandable I just discovered that my description of Pyre wasn't too good I only mentioned the eyes. She's a built like Ember because they're related so she has all the curves in all the right places as it were, she has a small needle tail blade and six horns that curl inwards. She has a small fire shaped birthmark on her left shoulder. That's all for today thank you see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO! DOUBLE DIGITS ON THE REVIEWS, WELL DONE TALOS! Ahem! Err, sorry. Maxios is in for a shock this chapter, bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

The pale dragon chapter 7: shocker

Keza searched the house for Pyre the next day, but she was having no success at all. Where could she be? Keza sighed and shook her head. It doesn't make sense. Talos might know, Keza was going to wake him up in five minutes anyway…

Keza slowly opened Talos' door and sneaked inside, determined to give Talos a bit of a scare. As she crept closer she noticed that something was not right; there were two lumps under the blanket. What? Keza angled her head to see not only Talos' head but just as clearly, Pyre's. Keza's mouth dropped open as though gravity increased on her lower jaw exponentially. She was trying very hard not to laugh. Judging by the position of the heads Talos was holding Pyre, probably had his fore legs wrapped around her back, with his snout gently nuzzling hers, damn Talos is quite the lovebird at times. Keza placed an alarm clock as close as she could next to Pyre's head without waking her up and sneaked out of the room. Once she was down the stairs she nearly burst into laughter but contained it, she had a plan.

Five minutes later…

The alarm clock went off abruptly, startling both Talos and Pyre awake. Talos had a strong grip so he didn't let go of his girlfriend. Pyre's drooping eyes fell onto the ringing alarm clock, they widened in alarm.

"Talos she knows!" She squealed. Talos, still slightly drowsy, made a confused grunt. Pyre poked her needle-like tail blade into a ticklish part of his underbelly, Talos yelped and nearly threw Pyre out of the bed.

"Whassat?" He mumbled. His eyes were drooping again. Pyre rolled her eyes as the twosome climbed out of the bed, although for Talos the technical term would be 'slithering' out of the bed. He half crawled across the room before actually walking properly. "Who knows what?" Pyre was the total opposite of Talos; she was pacing nervously and muttering, Talos was standing there teetering slightly and drooling a bit. Pyre rounded on Talos, waving her fore legs wildly in order to get Talos' attention.

"Your mom, Keza. _She_ knows about _us_, _she _put the alarm clock on the table, it wasn't there last night!" Talos took a while to wake up and actually notice what Pyre said, when he did… not much happened; he shrugged.

"So? She has no say in it. She's not your mother, and I was pretty much independent for the best part of six years." Pyre was still pacing nervously. "And stop walking around like that, you'll tire yourself out. Let's get some breakfast. But be on your guard." Talos shuffled down the stairs and Pyre followed closely. When they got into the kitchen they were met by a smiling Keza.

"Hello Talos, Pyre. How was last night?" It was clear that she wasn't angry, so Talos had to be _extremely_ cautious.

"Fine, just fine." He replied. Keza looked a bit disappointed.

"Just fine? I thought it'd be a bit more than just fine if you ask me." Pyre blushed and Talos rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Keza saluted sharply and walked off. Talos had the feeling she wasn't done yet. There was the sound of knife scratching against a plate and Keza came back in bearing two plates. She set them down and walked back into the other room. Talos looked down at his egg on toast, and rolled his eyes upon discovering that Pyre and his eggs have been cut into heart shapes. "This means war." He grumbled. Pyre ate her egg on toast as quickly as she could and Talos ruined the heart shape before eating, setting aside some of the more messy bits.

Keza came back with more piss-takers only to receive a fistful of yolk in the face. She yelped and dropped her valentine cups. Talos created a force field around them and tipped one of the cup's contents onto his mother's head. The other cup tipped into another plainer glass which floated towards Pyre and into her paw. Pyre giggled and Talos smiled smugly. "Revenge is so sweet." He sniggered.

"Cheers Talos." Giggled Pyre. Talos nodded.

"And just so you know mom. If you ever get another boyfriend, you'll never hear the end of it." The couple sped out of the door before Keza could retaliate. "Let's get out of here before mom humiliates us even more." Pyre nodded in agreement. They sped off so Keza couldn't throw anything at them, only when they were around the corner did the slow down. "So… what do you want to do today? It's a weekend." Pyre tapped her claws on the ground in thought.

"There's a lovely garden near here. We can hang around there maybe." She suggested, slightly flirtatiously. Talos blushed as she trailed her tail across his flank making him shiver.

"Just how long have you been waiting for this?" Pyre giggled as she led her boyfriend to the garden. They walked around the many winding streets of Warfang. "Just how big is this place?" Complained Talos.

"Wuss." Jeered Pyre. Talos suppressed a growl. He won't lose his girlfriend now. Talos' brow furrowed.

"_Is Pyre my girlfriend? It seems that way, feels strange though." _Whenever he looked at her… He felt like nothing could go wrong, like… invincibility. Was it invincibility? His lower body felt weird whenever he looks at her body. He stole a glance and afterward began to walk a bit more gingerly than usual. He hoped to god that Pyre wouldn't notice. A disturbing question clawed its way into his mind. _"When's the mating season?"_ He didn't want to know.

"Uh, Talos. I kinda have to tell you something awkward; the mating season is two weeks away, and the first one is always the most powerful."

"_Convenience on fate's part right there, that was." _"Oh." Was all he could manage. Pyre shrugged.

"Just thought I should tell you. It's better than finding out the hard way." Talos nodded and the two didn't say anything as an awkward silence settled between them. "There's a big problem that comes with this; Maxios."

"Pyre, he's _always _a problem." Stated Talos with a raised eye ridge. Pyre shifted uncomfortably.

"You know he's smitten on me." To Pyre's total surprise, Talos laughed.

"I hate Maxios, but I know him well enough. He's crude and very obvious. I could tell that he liked you from the day I had to translate his first words to you." Talos' expression turned serious. "If he even lays a claw on you, I will headbutt him." Pyre chuckled.

"And you say _he's _crude." Talos joined in the laughter. "And here we are." Pyre was right. Talos stopped short. He stared at the sight before him; flowers. Hundreds of them in several varieties of colour, from blood reds to golden yellows. The scent of the place made Talos lightheaded. He staggered slightly as he tried to fight off his light-headedness. Pyre saw this and giggled, stroking her tail across his flank, drawing a shiver and a purr from Talos. "You're a softy," Accused Pyre. "Don't deny it." Talos felt his head clear up as he got used to the smell. He smiled at Pyre as he lay down next to her and draped his two left wings over her. Pyre scooted closer to the force dragon and nuzzled his cheek. Talos didn't blush this time, instead he turned his face and licked Pyre's lips. Pyre giggled licked his cheek. Talos topped that by kissing her on the lips, not at all surprised that Pyre was kissing him back. They shared a moment of bliss that they never wanted to end. Until…

"Ha! You owe me ten gold pieces!" Talos and Pyre jumped as Ashur and Flame walked in. Ashur was grinning like a drunk and Flame was pouting. Ashur turned to Flame and pointed at his face. "I told you! I could tell by the way Pyre was looking at him!" Flame grunted disdainfully and fumbled with his wallet. He dropped ten gold coins engraved with a fire emblem into Ashur's waiting paw. Ashur sniggered as Ember came panting up alongside Flame.

"Dammit Flame! Don't run off like that!" She glanced up at Talos and Pyre lying alongside each other and glared at Flame. "Oh come on! Some random couple is all you ran off foooor." Her sentence ended lamely as she noticed which couple. Upon realizing that Talos and Pyre were sitting together she seemed delighted. "Oh that's wonderful!" She hopped up and down joyfully. Flame sighed as Ashur padded over to Talos and Pyre, still grinning smugly.

"This is sooo gonna piss Maxios off!" He chuckled.

"What's gonna piss me off possessed one?" Said a voice from behind Flame. All eyes turned on Maxios who was surrounded by all sorts of dragonesses. Ashur's expression turned from joy to scorn as he clenched his paws. "Oh hello, Flame, Ember, Freak and Beautiful." The last name was pointed at Pyre, the one before that pointed at Talos. Talos ignored his obnoxious brother completely, he was very good at that, but he still felt a twinge of anger at Maxios hitting on his girlfriend. Ashur snarled as Maxios strode imperiously towards him. "Outta my way, freak." Ashur snarled.

"What is it now Maxios? I know you didn't come here to admire the scene." Sighed Talos nonchalantly. Maxios shoved Ashur aside as his gang, including the three ugly fire dragons came in.

"I came here to pick up my girl." He declared, staring hungrily at Pyre's body, who shifted uncomfortably despite that Talos was between her and Maxios. Talos examined his metal claws as the came out with the famous _shing! _He slowly scraped them together, sharpening them for a bit, kicking out sparks before staring at them as they glinted at the sunlight.

"Well, she ain't here then." Declared Talos. Maxios raised his eye ridges.

"She's right there." He declared pointing at Pyre, who growled. Talos looked around in confusion.

"Where?" Maxios growled.

"Right there, beside you." Talos looked at Pyre for a second then looked at Maxios again.

"Where?" Flame and Ashur exchanged humoured looks; they knew what was going on. Maxios roared.

"There! Pyre!" Talos' eyes widened slightly.

"Pyre's _my _girlfriend yer ninny." He stated.

"Anything to support your foolish and idiotic claim?" Asked Maxios. Talos grinned.

"Two words Maxios; LAST NIGHT!" Maxios gaped. If Talos' prediction of his personality was correct he'd put the blame on—

"Pyre, you cheating filth." Talos rolled his eyes. He looked Maxios in the eye.

"You're a predictable bastard d'you know that?" Three, two, one.

"Ha predictable, oh that hurts, sticks and stones may break my bones." He stroked Pyre's rear end with his tail.

"That's the first sensible thing you said all your life." Said Talos as he got up, ripped a branch off a tree and wacked Maxios over the face with it, knocking him out cold. Talos looked at the snapped branch. "Anyone else?" He asked the fire dragons. They ran away. "Yeah that's right. You run." Growled Talos. Maxios groaned as he regained consciousness. Talos raised his branch, but Ashur put a paw on his shoulder.

"I want a go." Talos offered the branch but Ashur waved his tail blade which looked more like a miniature plank now to Talos' confusion. Ashur stepped over and wacked Maxios over the head, making the purple dragon 'outers' once more. "Well that was fun." Chuckled Ashur. Talos sighed.

"I'm not to sure if we should have done that…" He mumbled. Ashur's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What? I thought you hated him!" Talos shrugged.

"Well, yeah I do but, I don't like ganging up on others, it feels wrong." Pyre got up and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Which just proves how noble you are Talos." She nuzzled him gently on the cheek, making him blush. "Let's go Talos. We should go somewhere a bit more private." She had that flirtatious edge to her voice again. Ashur chuckled, then furrowed his brow.

"Why are you walking funny Talos?" Talos ran away before Ashur could press the question. The raptor dragon burst into laughter. Talos caught up to Pyre.

"Why are you walking like that Talos?" She asked. Talos didn't reply but she could see his pupils dilating slightly when he looked at her. "Oh, I see. I suppose the question is; how long have _you _been waiting for this?" Talos poked his tongue at her, drawing another giggle from the fire dragoness.

"I know where to go." Declared Talos. He gently took hold of Pyre's paw and they both teleported away.

00000000

They reappeared in Twilight forest. Pyre gaped at the huge trees that surrounded her.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed. Talos moved up to her, his muzzle only a few inches from hers.

"And so are you." He whispered. Talos pressed his lips against Pyre's. There was no surprise this time, no hesitation from either of them. Pyre slowly wrapped her fore legs around Talos' neck while the force dragon stroked his claws down her curved sides. Before he knew it, Talos was on his back with Pyre on top of him. He could feel her tongue in his mouth and returned the gesture. Their tales wrapped around one another. Pyre broke away and gazed into Talos' silver eyes. For a while both were content with allowing their foreheads to touch. For a seemingly infinite time there was nothing else but them. Nothing else mattered, only them and them alone. Pyre, still embracing the snow white dragon slipped down his side but Talos rolled to the same side so that they were still facing each other. "Pyre?"

"Yes Talos?"

"You know when you said that you wanted to kiss me for a long time? Well… what I'm saying is… I wanted to kiss you as well." Pyre's eyes widened in shock, but Talos continued. "You were the hardest thing I had to leave behind Pyre, and it makes me happy that we're together again." Pyre shivered. Did he mean that? Judging by the look in his eyes, he did. What he said next made her sure that he meant it.

"I love you Pyre." Pyre's heart screamed in triumph. She shifted closer to Talos and allowed her heat to take her.

"Oh, Talos. I love you too."

**I think this is my first full on romantic scene. I couldn't write anymore otherwise this defiantly wouldn't be a teen fanfic. Besides I don't know how to write about that sort of stuff anyway. See you next chapter.**


End file.
